


Knife Train

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Villains are Good, Good Guy Felix, M/M, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose worries about Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Train

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon

"Felix!" someone cried as Felix exited Grey's office on a pair of crutches. Before the merc could react, Caboose had grabbed him in a bear hug, crushing the life out of the smaller man. "I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried! I– I–!"

Felix squirmed out of Caboose's grasp just enough to get a breath of air. "Caboose, buddy, I'm fine! I just broke my ankle," he groused, eyeing the soldiers that had gathered around. "I wasn't in danger of anything but some dirt in my mouth."

For what it was worth, that at least made the blue smile. "Dirt doesn't taste good."

Felix snorted softly. "Yeah, that's right, Boose. Come on, let's go talk to the generals. I doubt Locus can keep them from each other's throats for long."

Caboose nodded sagely, stealing a quick kiss on the nose before carrying his boyfriend through Armonia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
